


Not yet

by Ladiesoflucifer (AmyYma2770)



Series: Non conventional people [15]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-08
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2019-04-20 06:04:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14254569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmyYma2770/pseuds/Ladiesoflucifer
Summary: Chloe now knows the truthBut it is hard to accept it.





	1. Detective Decker

Chloe parked along the street and got off the car  
A young, tall guy in a black suit waved at her: “Detective Decker, is it really you? It has been ages”  
Chloe smiled a little at him: “Yes, it’s me Brian. And yes, it has been ages. Is it a problem to park may car here?”  
“Not at all. But your private parking area is still available. So, in case of future needs, you know it.”  
The woman nodded “Don’t think I’ll come in the future. It is just a special occasion”  
“Oh” Brian looked genuinely sorry: “It is a pity, Detective. I mean, I don’t know what happened with Mr Morningstar and it is not my business. But, I really loved when you joined us at Lux regularly. He was…lighter and easier. Everything was lighter and easier”  
Chloe deeply inhaled and then entered the night club.  
People were all around, singing, dancing, flirting, drinking and chatting, like all the other times she had been there.  
A crowd of half-naked, half-drunk ladies were around the black piano and his player, like all the other times she had been there.  
The club fell silent for a while and then a male voice raised to fill the air, seductive and mesmerizing, like all the other times she had been there.  
She barely listened to the music, more focused on the people in the club: if it were to investigate the potential suspects for a crime of to avoid thinking too much of the singer she couldn’t tell.  
The bartender recognized her when she approached the bar and put a drink in front of her “Welcome back, Miss Decker”  
Apparently, the Lux stuff was really happy to see her back. And she was experienced a weird sense of relief walking across a place she used to be familiar to: not so much had changed over the past year.  
“Thank you Patrick. But Detective Decker can’t drink when on duty. Am I right?”  
She startled at those words: she hadn’t realized he had stopped singing to reach her.  
Unable to face him, Chloe could only see his hand push the drink away from her.  
“Come with me, Detective Decker: my office is a better place to discuss our business.”  
With her surprise, he did not head towards the stairs for his penthouse. Instead, he leaded her in a big room on the opposite site of Lux.  
She found herself studying him: tall and slender as usual, fancy in his personal way, at ease in his place  
He opened the door for her, let her enter first and offered a sit with a simple gesture.  
Chloe raised her eyes to him, just to see his back as he moved toward his own armchair and let her sight ..there.  
“Can stop studying my shoulders, dear. I can control my wings really well: they will not suddenly show up, no need to be worried about it”  
She froze in her place, because that was exactly what she was thinking of.  
“Lucifer…” she stopped when she realized it was the first time she was calling his by name after a whole year.  
Lucifer sat down in front of her, crossing his long legs, a glass of whiskey on the table for him. Just for him.  
“So Detective Decker, talk me about this strange case you are working on”  
Chloe finally looked at him, trying to focus on his face, on his eyes: it was Lucifer, for sure, handsome and charming even more than usual, it if possible. But there was a new harshness in his sight as his inner light had faded. Or his inner darkness had risen.  
And his attitude to her: he was treating her with respect, admiration, almost reverence. But hearing from his lips her entire title and not her first name like the last time they had met, was making her realize that there was more under the surface  
Dan and Ella had warned her: after all the events of that night and the first month later, Lucifer had started to change. Not concerned any more to deny or hide his real identity or to refuse his real power and destiny, he had acquired a new self-consciousness, like a shy, goofy boy becoming a powerful, respected, dreaded man.  
The apparently frivolous, petulant, all innuendo and façade club owner was totally turning into an almost unknown person.  
Chloe opened her bag and pulled out a case file “This is what we have collected till now”  
Lucifer grabbed the file, clearly avoiding any accidental contact with her hand and opened it.  
He frowned at crime scene photos and she could feel his anger raise line after line until the red eyes flashed out.  
Chloe gasped in surprise  
“Sorry Detective Decker. Didn’t mean to scare you”  
“I’m not scared. Only..caught by surprise”  
He relaxed a little. Or at least it seemed to her  
“I’ll help you with the case. Just let me know what you need I do “  
Chloe hesitated a little bit “ It would be great if you can join us at the precinct and follow the investigation as ……supernatural stuff expert”  
“You are aware of my new activity: you have spoken with Dan, Charlotte and Miss Lopez for sure” He sounded surprised  
“They told me your paths cross sometimes. I know you investigate on certain crimes as a private investigator. With a dedicated bounty hunter” she rushed the last words: the pain was too real and vivid  
Lucifer smiled a little: “Yes, sometimes I work with Maze. Can’t rule out we need her on this case too”  
“Just keep this thing in the precinct or in your place”  
“If you are afraid we may involve Trixie, don’t worry Detective Decker: the little one is smarter and stronger than anyone else around her. Including me. The idea to be surrounded by angels, demons and to be close to the Devil himself didn’t scare her.”  
“Lucifer, it is not a joke. Do you really think I can expose my daughter to all of this?”  
“Who dated the first murder in the history, introduced him in her home, introduced him to her daughter, almost accepted to give her him as a step-father?” Lucifer words hit her like cutting blades, letting her speechless.  
“See Detective? The bastard opened a can of worms and now we must deal with it. Nobody is safe.  
But lucky you, you have smart friends and a strong family supporting you. You will manage everything. You are such a stubborn badass”  
Chloe was silent for a while so Lucifer decided their conversation finished and stood up.  
“After you, Detective Decker”  
Chloe reached her car, Lucifer at her back.  
“Thank you, Lucifer” she told him when she was in the car  
“For accepting to punish a criminal, Detective? It is the Devil’s task”  
Chloe was to reply something else, but Lucifer closed the door behind her “Goodnight, Detective Decker. Be careful”  
Be careful: again. And again she smiled shily: the battle is lost. What happened had changed them. Forever. Without any chances to save what they had built up, because were just a pile of lies.  
She ignited the car and looked back before moving away, looking at the dark, tall, handsome man smocking outside his club: the Devil himself, the Lord of Hell, the Prince of Darkness. She had just asked for the help of this celestial being. Because there was no way out. Because only Lucifer may help her in that case. Because everyone missed him. Because…  
Lucifer waved at her and shouted something like “See you tomorrow”. Like he used to do in the past. It was just a moment before he disappeared. But he did it  
Nobody would have been the same. But she really wanted that? Going backwards? Having her life like nothing had happened?  
“Time to move on, Decker. The battle is lost. But not the war. Not yet”


	2. Old habits never change

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucifer is back  
> How this affect the recenlty established dynamics?  
> And Chloe?

Chloe arrived at the precinct a little bit later that day: she had forgotten Trixie was on holiday and had not called the baby sitter on time.   
“Monkey, you can stay with me today, but try to stay as much calm as possible, ok?”  
Trixie looked up at her mom in the car: “Can I stay with Ella?”  
“Only if she likes it. And you do not have to stop her activities, ok?”  
Trixie nodded and followed her mother into the building.  
Laughs and loud voices welcoming them.  
“Is there a party here, mom?”  
“Not at all, monkey, I don’t know what’s happening. This place is usually really noisy, with all the pole working here, but not like that”  
Chloe looked around to find Ella or Dan to ask for some explanations when suddenly Trixie run towards Dan’s desk, where some officers and detectives were having coffee and muffins, clearly celebrating something.  
Chloe did not realize what’s going on until she heard her daughter shouting a name and wrapping her arms around two long legs.  
Lucifer looked down at the little girl: “Old habits never change, right child?”  
Trixie smiled impossibly happy at him: “Are you back to work with mom and dad?”  
“No, I’m not. They need my help and I have just accepted it”   
Trixie smile faded immediately:” So you are still angry with your friends…your human friends”  
Lucifer knelt in front of her: “I’m angry with no one. Just with the bad guys who deserve punishment. I have just resigned from my civilian consultant activity and started a new one on my own”  
“Is Maze working with you?” a small hope shined in Trixie eyes  
Lucifer felt like someone had just punched him into the gut: after all that mess, Trixie still loved him and Maze. That all chocolate cake little lady had carefully entrapped him and his demon in a no way-out situation: avoiding her meant suffering her loss. Staying with her meant seeing her mother too. And suffering another kind of loss. But, he had to admit to himself, he would die to keep safe both of them. Another time  
“Ehi Trixie, joining us at the precinct today? “Ella cheerful voice came suddenly behind them and Lucifer thanked silently her to be so sensitive to jump in that moment.  
He stood up and turned to the small lady “: Miss Lopez, have you anything in your lab to show to this curios child?”  
Ella adjusted her red glass, tilting her head:” I think so…..Come with me Trixie. If your mom agrees”  
All the heads suddenly turned towards the blonde woman, totally ignored till that moment and the precinct instantly fell silent: the usual reaction when Chloe Decker came around after what happened one year earlier.  
She cleared her throat and trying to ignore everyone, Lucifer on top, smiled at Ella:” For me it’s ok Ella. Just don’t let her interfere with your job.”  
Trixie grabbed Ella’s hand and followed her to the lab, but before the door closed behind her, she run to Lucifer to hug him again.  
“Will you come to visit us at home?”  
“No, child, I won’t. That time is over”  
Trixie closed her eyes, to hide her tears and nodded “Understand. But I miss you. A lot. Tell Maze I’m still training on blades and knifes”

Chole opened the file and handed it out to Lucifer  
“First victim?” he asked, tapping on the crime scene photos  
“Yes, first one. We immediately recognized a serial killer, but our profilers were not able to identify any kind of scheme. Or providing us with any indication on investigations”  
Chloe’s voice faded while Lucifer studied the photos another time, silently and carefully: men and women of different ages, ethnical origins, education died in an apparently inexplicable way. Only 2 connecting points: the corpses were found inside a red pentacle and their eyes had been completely removed.

He had heard rumors from his guests at Lux. From his special guests, to be precise.  
After all the Cain’s stuff, Lucifer had come to consider that other supernatural creatures and celestial beings could live close to him, some of them doing their own business, some others interacting with humans, but everyone potentially needing favors or asking for protection. And from time to time requiring punishment, even though his role as punisher did not satisfy him as it used to be in the past.  
“Got bored of that too?” Amenadiel had asked him one night they were discussing in the penthouse  
“Not bored, bro. It rather seems to be… not enough. What is the point to punish someone? It means the damage has already done and someone else has been hurt and is suffering”   
Lucifer had not added that in that right moment he had in his mind Chloe’s catatonic expression after Pierce had run away from her. And despite punching him in his smugly face had been a pleasant moment, he would have paid all the money in the world to turn back time and keep Chloe away from everything.  
Amenadiel had squeezed his arm, perfectly aware of his younger brother’s thoughts.  
“Lot of job in front of you, Luci. “  
“Any help from God’s favorite son?”   
Amenadiel had smiled “Always, you know”  
Lucifer ‘s eyes had turned into butterscotch color “So, apparently you have a deal with the Devil, Amenadiel”

“Lucifer, are you with me?” Chloe’s voice interrupted his memories.  
He raised his head and found her looking at him intensely: gosh, he had forgotten the power she held in her eyes. But he had had one entire year to shield himself and was able to manage the situation  
“Just thinking of the reason why you have called me just now. I mean, what changed?  
Chloe cleared up her throat, sounding a little embarrassed:” I have called you many times. For this case. I mean.., you know…but you haven’t replied back. So, I suppose you have ….done with all of us. Then, examining the crime scene last week, Ella said something about your…ability to provide a different point of view on case like this one. And Dan suggested to contact you. They texted you. And you answered. To both.”  
It was disappointment that in her voice? Because he had contacted Dan and Miss Lopez instead of her. No, just a game his mind was playing to him  
“Simply explanation dear: I have changed my mobile number. I never received your texts.”  
“Oh.” Chloe looked surprised. But it lasted just one second “But Ella ad Dan have your new one. Why?”  
“Because they have asked for it”  
Chloe nodded slightly, but before she could add any word, one of the officers approached her desk “The coroner’s report as you required, Detective” and literally threw it at her. Then, turning his head to Lucifer, he placed one hand on his shoulder “It is always a pleasure to see you, Mr Morningstar. We miss you a lot”.  
Lucifer looked at him disappearing and then refocused on the Detective.  
Chloe’s hands were trembling, for rage or frustration, maybe.  
Lucifer elegantly stood up, adjusting his cuff-links “Give me one second, please”: the same words before he scared Jimmy Barns to death  
He disappeared for a while and when he was back, the officer was with him, clearly shaky.  
“I’m sorry Detective Decker. Didn’t want to be rude with you. Promise it will never happen in the future”  
Chloe struggled a lot to hide her spreading smile, so she barely nodded.  
“Old habits never change, right?”  
“Can’t stand rudeness and bad behavior, you know. “  
Yes, like that time at Paddock, with Paolucci and the rest of his team.  
As reading her mind, Lucifer bent toward her across the desk “By the way, I’m curious: what the best detective in the precinct had done to turn herself into less welcomed person, as she used to be after Palmetto?”  
Of course, he was asking. He had warned her so many times.   
But looking at him, Chloe did not find any smirk on his face: he was genuinely asking to know.  
“My…thing with Pierce was not really appreciated in the precinct. Nobody liked him”  
“So hard to believe”  
“Lucifer”  
“Sorry. I’ll be silent, I promise”  
“They think I started a relationship with him for…having a best treatment granted. To improve my career.  
I became to be the boss’ girl and they started avoiding me, suspecting me spying them to refer to Pierce. Not to mention …”  
“Hands in hands in the common areas, kissing in his office, sex in the proof cabinet?” Lucifer’s voice was calm and cold: he was not accusing her. He was just listing all the stupid situations she had been in, ignoring his advices on Pierce’s lies. And this was hurting her a lot. Why? They had been managing separate lives since that day….or not?  
“I think I deserve that” she found herself commenting his words  
“No, Detective. Nobody deserves it. You faced the most dangerous manipulating man in the world. Even the Devil was powerless for a while. Don’t blame yourself. It is not your fault.”  
“They do not think the same. And you can imagine what happened when we discovered the truth about the Sinnerman and the real motives Pierce had joined us.”  
Yes, Lucifer remembered the events: they could stop Pierce finding out “human” facts against him thank to Charlotte Richards.  
Her lawyer’s ability and the investigations conducted with Amenadiel were enough to destroy the Lieutenant’s reputation, revealing his attention to Chloe were just a way to keep her away from the truth and separate her from Lucifer, as together they were too dangerous for him.  
“You had hard time. All of us had hard time for that bastard, Detective. It is time to move forward and let him rest in peace. More or less. But he is not our business any longer”  
Chloe heavily swallowed “Not so sure. The consequences are still here, with us”  
“And we’ll manage them. But case first: this hideous being is killing people ruthlessly. And now it seems he has come to children. And the Devil can’t allow it. Right?”  
“Right. Next step?”  
Lucifer smiled “Calling Maze”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just another chapter to kill my anxiety during this developing/closing triangle.  
> Part of the story is based on my ideas on s3 finale, so no spoilers but just speculations.  
> Please, let me know your thoughts and impressions  
> And forget my mistakes as usual


	3. Just another day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The investgations go on.  
> All the old team is coming together.  
> Someone left. Someone is arriving  
> Friend or foe?

Dan was driving carefully in the traffic jam and the rain heavily falling on them was not helping.  
Chloe was silently next to him, reviewing the notes she had taken during the day.  
They had worked very hard to find out a potential relationship between the 6 victims, but apart their horrible death, there was nothing in common.  
“You are tired, dear. Go home, have a shower, a glass of wine and relax: nobody will accuse you of not doing your job”  
Chloe half smiled at her ex-husband: she was tired, she knew it, but she felt the turning point was coming. And she did not want to miss it.  
“All of us are tired and frustrated, Dan. I have no right to rest, not now at least. We are close to something, I know.”  
“And having Lucifer and Maze all around again is not related at all, right?”   
Chloe rolled her eyes, in frustration: “Dan, we all agreed to bring them back for this case. It was the best solution we had, but it doesn’t mean I like it. I put an end when we stopped Pierce and his plan. I do not have anything else to share with them. When this case is solved and closed, I’ll not meet them any longer”. She fell silent again, her arms against her chest and her head turned away.  
“Listen Chloe: it is not easy for us to process what happened. But you have simply refused the situation and rejected them. And having them back is making some issues resurface: at the precinct, at home, with Trixie, with yourself. You can’t just bury your feelings: remember? You told me that”  
Without looking at him, Chloe put her hand on his leg, just above his knee and squeezed it gently: she had hard time, but Dan suffered a lot too. All the team did: they defeated Pierce because some of them sacrificed themselves. Literally. And this changed everything forever.

Dan parked the car “This is the meeting point”  
Chloe stepped out of the car “Seriously? It is a church”  
“It used to be a church. Now it is a night club. A fancy, exclusive one. Even fancier than Lux, trust me”  
Maze’s voice made them startle: she had just materialized from nowhere and now was in the middle of the street in front of them  
It was the first time Chloe met her after Linda’s and Amenadiel’s funeral: they had barely talked that day, too moved and in pain to concentrate on something different from their mourning  
Chloe closed her eyes and deeply inhaled: that day was the end of everything. 

Lucifer had been silent and motionless all the time, his eyes never leaving the two coffins covered in black roses in the middle of Lux. He had refused Ella’s hugs and Charlotte’s attempts to comfort him. Even Trixie had decided to stay away. Only Dan had dared place his hand on the Devil’s shoulder.  
They had prepared a short speech to say good bay to their friends, but Lucifer had stopped all of them.  
“I lost my brother and one of my best friends. They died for my blindness and stupidity. They sacrificed themselves to save us, to save me. And now they are gone. Forever. And we will miss them for the rest of our life. Of your life: for me, this will last just for eternity.  
Father has granted me time enough to hate myself more and more day after day.  
We have killed Cain. But not so sure we are the winners, in the end.”  
He had left the room, briefly stopping close to Chloe, carefully avoiding eye contact to hide his tears from her:” Take care of Dan: his friendship with Amenadiel was deeper and stronger that we can imagine.  
And take care of your child: her innocence must be protected and saved. It is the only pure thing around us, now.”  
“Lucifer, I..” she had tried to hold him, but her hands had not moved. He was the Lord of Hell, he was the Lord of Hell  
Lucifer has waited for some seconds, to give her time to act. But nothing had happened, so he had talked in the end: “Goodbye Detective Decker: it was a pleasure and an honor to work with you. I enjoyed our time together, even though our paths crossed only for my Father’s plan.  
I’m happy to have taken the decision to reveal you all the truth: I have to thank Linda also for that.  
It did not end well, I was aware of that: but you deserved to know. And I deserved to confess you my feelings. And show you I’m the Devil.  
Pay attention: your job is even more dangerous than ever”  
Chloe could still see him walking away, slender and elegant, but so close in his own pain, like that night after Father’s Frank death. But this time they would not have had a nocturnal piano session to heal their wounds.  
She had refused him and he had just accepted her decision, paying the greatest attention and respect to her free will, as usual.  
“Now you are free, Detective” were the last words he had told her  
“Free. Yes, free” she had commented to herself that night, letting her tears finally run over her face.

“Chloe” Maze was closer now, her damaged face covered with a white mask that simply underlying how mysterious and dangerous she might be.  
Instinctively, she stepped back. And Maze noted it  
“Calm down, Decker: I’m not the enemy tonight.”  
“Maze is right: there are no enemies tonight. Only people teaming up to stop a murder. And we need their help. You can manage it, Chloe?”   
Dan smiled at her ex-wife who relaxed a little bit, refocusing on their primary goal.  
“Lucifer is right: you are a smart guy Dan. Now, if you want to follow me..”  
Chloe and Dan nodded and entered the club after Maze.  
A beautiful brunette stood immediately in front of them “We are waiting for you, Detectives. It is a pleasure for me to meet you in the end”  
“Izzy, love, don’t bother our guests immediately. Let them time to figure out the situation.” Lucifer joined them, charming and flirting as usual, but with a very special look for the young lady: a look of affection, of love.   
Chloe’s gut ached.  
“Sorry detective Decker and Dan: Izzy was so anxious to meet you and to show you her little creature to become a little bit rude”  
Izzy smiled at him with reverence, almost adoration.   
Chloe’s gut ached again.  
“So you are the club owner Izzy. I’m impressed, as you look really young to run such a complex activity”  
“No, Dan: the club is mine, Izzy has just designed it” Lucifer replied.  
“Oh. Another club? Lux was not enough to keep you busy?”  
“Lux is challenging, indeed. But my special guests needed a dedicated location”.  
“Special guests?”   
“Yes, Detective, our special guests. Haven’t you noted them?” Izzy gestured around  
Chloe and Dan looked at her, but it was just when they saw Maze laugh that they realized what Izzy meant: “They are demons. We are in a club for demons”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The story is taking more time than usual.  
> Hope you still enjoy. And forgive my mistakes  
> PS: no spoilers, but just my ideas, keep it in mind


	4. Now I got it

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Izzy can help Chloe and wants to do it  
> Maybe she is looking for a new friend  
> Maybe she is to do a big mistake

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter longer than I have expected.  
> Maybe the next one will be soft and fluffy.   
> But I really don't know  
> Give me your comments and suggestions: I love them  
> As usual, do not pay too much attention to my mistakes

Lucifer finished his drink, pushed the glass aside on the table in front of him and closed his eyes, pinching his nose.  
“Still headache or just annoyed?” Izzy sat down on the floor, close to his crossed legs and let her head against his knees.  
“Just tired, dear. Just tired. It has been a long day in the precinct.  
We had another victim and we worked on the crime scene with Miss Lopez and then back in the office with Daniel and Charlotte to find out if someone in her special files could help us”  
“Special files?”  
“Yeah, special files: when Charlotte teamed up with me and Amen…with us, to fight against Pierce to get rid of him, she managed to break into his apartment to look for anything could help us legally accuse him of being the Sinnerman”  
“She did it? Wow. I have to change my opinion on your humans, Luci: they are brave” Izzy clapped her hands in appreciation  
Lucifer’s eyes flashed red: “For Dad’s sake, Izzy: it was stupid and thoughtless. Pierce had always been selfish and after the detective broke their engagement, he was really pissed off and more dangerous than ever. When he realized someone had stolen his precious files on all the supernatural being currently living on Heart he got mad and Charlotte risked a lot”  
Izzy swallowed, suddenly uncomfortable: Lucifer had abruptly stopped talking, lost in his memories, as it happened a lot during that last year.  
He was clearly in pain, blaming himself for what had happened. And working with Chloe Decker again was not helping him.  
“Did Amenadiel die for that files?” she finally asked, risking his rage  
Lucifer looked down at her “No, he didn’t. Linda did. And I don’t want to talk about it anymore, Izzy. Anymore”  
He quickly stood up, making Izzy quickly do the same  
“Are you angry with me?” her small voice made his heart ache.  
“I can’t be angry with you, Izzy, you know” He pulled her close to him, kissing the top of her hear: “I love you”  
She smiled against him:” Love you too”  
Lucifer grabbed his jacket and walked towards the elevator:” Would you mind taking care of Lux? Maze wanted me to help her tonight”  
“No problem. Lux is in a good hand”  
“And a last thing: No male guests in the penthouse while I’m away, ok’”  
“I would never do that” Izzy tried to sound offended, but both bursted out laughing.  
Izzy waited for 5 minutes and then took her mobile: she stared at the screen for a while and then selected a number.  
The phone rang and then a strong voice replied.  
The young girl deeply inhaled “Hi, I’m Izzy, remember me? I would like to talk to you if possible. About the case, yes. No, it’s just me. Lucifer is out and he doesn’t know anything. He would not approve. But I know it is important: it can save lives.   
No, I can’t wait for tomorrow: please, I know you are on a stakeout outside the Lux, I have seen you. Please, reach me out in the penthouse. You will not regret it”  
She closed the call, cleaned the table and just checked herself in the mirror: she was anxious. And she did not why.   
The elevator rang and a tiny figure stepped in. Izzy sensed her before seeing her physically and she was then perfectly aware of why she was anxious. Why Lucifer was anxious anytime she was involved: she radiated strength and bravery, but permeated with such a pure love and compassion that even the celestial being felt out of place when she was around.  
In the end, there were reasons if she was the one who owned the actual Devil’s hearth and mind.  
“Hello? Izzy?” Chloe’s voice filled the room  
“Here I’m Detective Decker. Thank you for joining me.  
Please, take off your coat and have a sit. We will have a lot to talk about”

 

Chloe squeezed the base of her neck again: she was tired but Izzy really had good news on the case.  
“Lucifer did not talk to me about the case. He never involves me: he thinks that dealing a club for demons is dangerous enough. But after our meeting two weeks ago, when you talked about the pentagram, I reminded that some club guests have the same pictures tattooed on their bodies. I did not know their names and I could not provide you with a detailed description: I never pay too much attention to their faces. It is part of the club policy: privacy and respect.  
But two nights ago they showed up. I should have called Lucifer immediately, but you were out on another crime scene and I had no time to waste, so I tried to capture all the details for these”  
Izzy handed out some portraits that Chloe examined carefully.  
“Wow, Izzy: you are incredibly talented: they are perfect, thank you”  
The young girl’s eyes shined and a soft smile appeared on her flawless face: she reminded Chloe of Lucifer during their partnership, when she made him proud of himself or happy to be of help. She couldn’t avoid smiling too: immortal celestial beings, totally unaware of human emotions.  
“But do not tell Lucifer anything: he will not allow me to work in the club. And I love it”  
“Ok, no words to him. You can call me in case of need, ok?”  
“Ok. And…may I call you just for …for…a talk? A coffee?”  
Chloe looked at her, surprised: why she was asking that? She for sure knew what had happened between her and Lucifer till the reveal. Maybe she wanted to know more about her to be sure she was not a danger for their relationship. Her gut ached, but she tried to ignore it.  
“Here, I know only Lucifer and Maze and they are always soooo busy. I feel lonely”  
Of course she felt like that: Chloe felt guilty for her previous thoughts.  
“No problems, Izzy, you can call me anytime you want and we can arrange. And you can join me at home: my daughter Trixie loves drawing: you can give her lessons. She will love it”  
Izzy stared at her for a while and then jumped to Chloe and hugged her: despite she was slim and short, she was incredibly strong.   
Chloe hugged her back a little embarrassed: she had done the same lot of time earlier, with a pink- dressed blonde woman.   
Izzy released her and run towards Lucifer bedroom “I have something for your daughter. Come with me”  
The detective followed her, bemused by her genuine reaction: Izzy had opened Lucifer’s safe and was taking a small box out.  
“This is a small pendant I have designed: give it to Trixie and ask her to design her own. It is a good way to start a non-conventional lesson”  
Chloe opened the box: the pendant was lovely. But before she could say anything, her attention was capture by a huge paper file that Izzy had left on the bed: the file was named “CHLOE DECKER”  
“What is this?”  
The girl took the file: “It is Lucifer’s. It is about you and your cases”. She did not understand the woman’s reaction. “Lucifer had followed all your cases after his retirement. He collected everything.”  
Chloe opened the file, trying to control her trembling hands: they were copies of her original files, for sure from Dan or Ella. But Lucifer handwriting was everywhere: notes, comments, suggestions. He had always followed her. He had always guarded her. He had always protected her… “Consider me as your guardian devil”.  
Chloe left the file on the bed and suddenly she realized that.  
Color drained away from her face and she found difficult and painful even to breath  
“Chloe, are you ok?” Izzy sounded worried  
The detective stepped back, unsteady and stumbled, losing her balance.  
Izzy screamed and tried to grab her arm, but she was too slow and missed her, so she closed her eyes no to see the other hit the ground and got injured.  
“Bloody Hell, Izzy: what are you doing?”  
Lucifer sounded pissed off, but she did not care: opening her eyes she saw him holding Chloe in his arms.  
“She is fine, thank you. I was so scared”  
“She is not fine, you damn stubborn girl. Look at her” Lucifer was scared but there was more in his voice. And she realized that coming closer: Chloe was in shock, barely breathing, her eyes filled with tears, all her body trembling despite Lucifer was keeping her firmly.  
“There is a reason I didn’t want her in the penthouse anymore. I did not want she watched that damn bed”  
“Lucifer, it is only a bed. And you never use it. Nobody can use it. You treat it like a sanctuary, like a….Oh, oh no” Izzy covered her mouth with her hands.  
She knelt in front of Chloe and gently caressed her head  
“I understand now, Lucifer. Before everything went wrong, you did it: you made love there”

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short fic to kill the hiatus before TAOSB and the renewal annoucement (fingers crossed)  
> Just my idea on what can be one of the storyline of S4.  
> It was thought as a one shot.  
> But I have so much to write about it. Maybe another chapter can be written.  
> Let me know  
> As usual, forgive my mistake.  
> and prvide me with your feed-back: I love them


End file.
